


Devil's Dust

by TehBoneZone



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Community: dckinkmeme, F/M, Handwaved Kryptonite Features, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrealistic Sex, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehBoneZone/pseuds/TehBoneZone
Summary: Wonder Woman raped by Superman who is under the influence of a new strain of sex pollen.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the DC Kink Meme

With a mixture of pollen bred by Poison Ivy and red kryptonite crystals, Lex had finally produced something that could take down the Justice League by taking down Superman. All he needed to do now was test it on the Kryptonian. There was, of course, the possibility that it would cause him more damage than the League, so he couldn’t quite test it in the middle of Metropolis, no matter how devastating that would be to Superman’s PR. Perhaps if he could send it to the Hall of Justice….

Yes, that would do nicely.

* * *

Superman frowned at the package in his hands.

“What is it, Kal?” Diana asked, once the silence had stretched on too long.

“I’m not sure.” He shook it gently. “It’s just strange.”

“What’s inside?” When he didn’t respond immediately, she stood. “Is it lead-lined?”

“No, it’s….” He opened the box. “It’s a doll. A rather ugly thing.”

Diana laughed. “It’s a Damn-It doll.”

“What on Earth is a--”

Diana plucked it from his hands. “You take hold of its legs and when you’re really angry, you beat it against a wall or a table while yelling, well, ‘Damn it’.”

He took it back and tapped it against his hand. “I guess I can see a use for it.”

“You’ve got to hit it harder than that,” she said. “Or do you not swear.”

Superman shot her a dry look. “I do work in a newsroom, you know.”

Diana smirked, crossing her arms as she leaned back on the main computer console. “Give it a good whack. Just think about Lex Luthor.”

“I’d break it.”

She laughed and, smiling, Kal held the doll up and brought it down hard on his left hand.

A puff of yellow smoke exploded into his face and he coughed, accidentally inhaling more of it.

Diana straightened. “Kal! What’s wrong?”

He dropped the doll, doubling over as he choked on the powder. Diana scooped up the doll and dropped it into the hazard box of the computer for analysis. A large shadow fell over her.

“Kal, are you all right?” she asked, turning around.

She found herself looking at his chest. He was floating.

“Kal, are--”

A strong hand grabbed her hair, yanking her head back. His eyes were red. Literally glowing red.

She dropped down and swung her leg up, kicking him hard in the back of the knee. His leg buckled and the computer melted as his heat beams shot from his eyes, but he didn’t let go of her hair. Instead, he pulled her back up, dangling her off the ground. Diana hovered, taking the strain off her scalp, and kicked him hard in the stomach. Once again, he doubled over. The hand in her hair tightened and twisted, wrenching her head to one side with a crack.

She didn’t have any weapons besides her lasso, and she couldn’t risk calling for help with a crazed Superman in the Hall. Next to Kal, she was the strongest, and the only one who could go toe-to-toe with him, even in an unfair fight. This was definitely an unfair fight.

Diana used his arm to flip herself upside down. Wrapping her shins around his neck, she caught her feet on his shoulders and spun him around and down. Finally, he let her go as he crashed into the destroyed console, crushing the metal and plastic beneath him. Unhooking her legs, she flew away, activating the Hall’s lockdown system. Lead-lined walls slammed down, shutting the two of them off from the rest of the Hall.

In the few seconds it took her, Superman recovered.

He flew up behind her and grabbed her. Diana braced herself for an attack, but his hands didn’t close around her flesh. In half a second, her costume was ripped from her.

That, she would never have expected.

The second of shock cost her dearly. Superman grabbed her lasso and hogtied her with it. He let her go and she fell to the floor. Struggling, she tried to free her hands, but he’d tied her too well.

“Kal-El. Stop.”

His eyes were still red, but they weren’t red with the glow of his heat vision anymore. In a blur, his costume was off. Diana’s eyes went wide as Superman’s cock bobbed before her, heavy and huge.

“Kal. It’s me. Don’t--”

He grabbed her face and pulled her up onto her knees, squeezing the joint of her jaw until the pressure grew too great to keep her mouth shut. With a grunt, her jaw dropped open. An instant later, his cock was forcing its way into her throat.

Superman floated above her, driving his cock into her like a jackhammer. Diana’s eyes watered as she gagged. He’d nearly taken a couple of teeth out in his haste to be inside her. Whatever had affected him had either uninhibited him, or had increased his powers. She’d never seen him like this, so completely out of control.

He battered her throat, choking her as he pushed his cock down to the hilt and back again at super speed. She felt like her skull was going to crack in half. Her throat was being scraped raw by the head of his cock. She couldn’t even move to change her angle; all she could do was sit there and take it.

Finally, his cock throbbed and he came, keeping his cock buried deep in her throat. Diana coughed and sputtered as he pulled out, spitting up what cum she hadn’t been forced to swallow. She had hoped the assault was over, but judging from the hardness of his cock, it was far from it.

Superman prised her knees apart, spreading her wide for him. He picked her up and slammed her down on his cock, impaling her pussy. Diana screamed, a raw, broken sound. It wasn’t just the pain, it was the betrayal; it was the fact that it was Kal.

His hips pistoned against hers, that super cock bruising her walls as he pounded away at her. With each thrust, he went deeper inside her, until the head of his cock breached her cervix. His cock pummeled her womb so hard she could barely breathe. She prayed that he would finish soon. Invulnerable or not, it still hurt terribly.

He let out a groan and tossed his head back, his heat vision shooting through the ceiling and above floors as he came. Her belly bulged as his seed filled her womb, flooding her with the terrific force of him. Diana cried out as her body shuddered in an unpleasant climax.

Superman was still coming when something hit him, knocking him away from her. Diana gasped as he fell back and pulled out of her. She was still tied, but with the weight of him off her, she could move again. She looked over at Superman, who was standing like a bull ready to charge. In between them was a fully armored Batman.

Superman flew at him and Batman activated a secret compartment on his chest, revealing his kryptonite ring. Superman recoiled and stumbled back, but Batman kept moving towards him. Batman pulled another small piece of kryptonite from his belt and crushed it in his armored gloves. The chest plate slid back into place.

Superman rose again and Batman blew the kryptonite dust at him. With a pained groan, Superman collapsed. He tried to rise but his strength was gone and he fell unconscious.

Batman watched him for a long minute to make sure he wasn’t faking it, then turned to Diana. Deactivating the armor, he slipped out of the outer shell. He removed his cape and brought it over to her. The knots were difficult, but not impossible, and he had her untied within minutes. Silently, he offered his cape for her to cover herself.

“What happened to him?”

Diana told him about the doll and the strange powder. The computer where she’d put it was shattered, but Batman said he could still find trace elements for analysis. She floated to standing, not trusting her legs to support her, and bade him to check for it. Batman sifted through the remains to find what specimens he could while Diana undid the emergency lockdown.

Her costume was in tatters, but she gathered it up anyway. Best not to leave too many clues as to what had happened there.

“Diana,” Batman said, beside her once more. “You don’t have to bear this alone.”

She raised her gaze above his head, summoning all the power she had. “Take me to my quarters.”

Batman put an arm around her and escorted her away, sending in the medical drones to look after Superman.

Diana waited in the bedroom while Batman drew her a bath. When it was ready, she folded his cape on her bed and joined him in the en suite.

The water was warm, but not nearly as scalding as she wished it was. She needed to be cleansed, to sponge her skin raw until there was no trace of what had happened left on her.

“Diana.”

She turned her head to tell him she was fine, that he could leave, that she could handle this. Instead of the cold lenses of his mask, Bruce’s eyes were staring back at her, watching her. She closed her eyes and a tear slipped down her cheek. A ragged sob escaped her throat and suddenly Bruce was holding her. She clung to him tightly as she lost all sense of where she was. Every part of her was hurting, but it was the pain in her soul that caused the most damage.

“It’ll be OK, Diana,” Bruce said. “You’ll be OK.”

“I know. Thank the gods it wasn’t anyone else. He could’ve killed someone.”

“Diana.”

“I know, Bruce,” she said. “I’ll be all right. I’m stronger than this.”

He touched her cheek and she looked at him.

“You don’t have to be.”

Diana took a deep breath and rested her forehead on his shoulder, weeping. Bruce sat with her until the water turned cold. He ran the water warm again and washed her clean.

After she had cried herself out and dried off, she sent Bruce back out to check on Superman. She couldn’t really hate Kal for what had happened; it wasn’t his fault, and he would hate himself enough for both of them.

But, as she curled up in her bed, she let herself hate him just a little. It would go away by the time she woke up, turning into hatred for the situation over the man.

For now, though, she let herself feel everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was the one to tell Kal what had happened. Kal hadn’t remembered anything except red and darkness from the time the doll had exploded until he woke up in the medical ward on the Watchtower.

Clark Kent took a leave of absence from work and Superman disappeared to the Fortress of Solitude. Two months later, Clark Kent turned in his resignation. The world hadn’t seen Superman since then.

It was Diana who visited him first. After three months of not responding to any calls from the League or Batman, someone had to do it. Bruce had offered, but Diana was the only one who could actually unlock the Fortress from the outside, and she had to see him at some point. If they couldn’t meet in neutral territory, she’d meet him in his.

The Fortress was a mess, as if he’d gone on a rampage and then never came back to clean it up. Diana flew through the Fortress, not calling for him, just observing. Finally, in one of the innermost caves, she found him, naked, and wrapped in his cape.

“Kal.”

She watched his back as he sighed deeply.

“Diana,” he said, not turning to see her.

She landed and touched his shoulder. He flinched.

“I’m so sorry,” he said. “I can’t make it right.”

“No,” she said. She stood silent for a minute, staring at the ice wall in front of them. “It was Luthor who sent the doll.”

His shoulders twitched in dark, mirthless laughter. “Of course it was.”

“It wasn’t your fault, Kal.”

“I know better,” he said. “I could have fought harder. I should have--”

“Kal. Blaming yourself won’t change what happened.”

“Why did you come, Diana?” he asked. “Why did you even want to see me again after what I did to you?”

“Listen to my heart, Kal.”

He closed his eyes, tuning into her. His eyes snapped open, and he finally looked up at her. “Diana.” His gaze dropped to her belly. “Oh, Diana. I’m--”

“Her father.”

“Her?”

“Amazons know,” she said. She moved her hand to pet his hair and he rested his ear against her belly, listening to the small heartbeat. “Do you want her?”

He looked up at her. “I want whatever’s best for you, Diana. I may have forced a child on you, but I’ll never force you to keep her.”

“A good answer.”

“Who else knows?” he asked.

“Bruce knows,” she said. “He always does.”

Kal nodded. Diana sat next to him and he tentatively offered his cape. “I’ll, uh, I’ll get dressed.”

“That might be best.”

A second later, he was back in clothes and back beside her. She wrapped his cape around both of them and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“You haven’t been taking care of yourself,” she said.

“No. I didn’t feel I had the right to.”

“That’s depression talking,” she said.

Kal managed a small smile. “Even Superman gets depressed.”

They sat in a increasingly comfortable silence.

“Hestia,” Diana said.

“What?”

“That’s her name,” she said. “Our baby.”

“That’s a wonderful name.”

“You need to come back to the world, Kal,” she said. “I won’t be around for a little while. You’ll need to be there for the League.”

He glanced at her. “Where will you go?”

“I’m going back to Themyscira to have her,” Diana said, resting a hand on her belly. “I won’t be gone very long in mortal time, but it will be long enough.”

Cautiously, he wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand on her belly below her own. Diana allowed it.

“You need to talk to Bruce, too,” she said. “He doesn’t hate you, you know.”

“He should,” Kal said. “By rights, so should you.”

She covered his hand with her own. “I know your heart, Kal. If you could have controlled yourself, you would have. You’ll be a good father.”

“You want me in her life?”

“Of course. We’ll raise her together. You and me and Bruce and Lois.” She chuckled. “The Trinity, plus one.”

Kal nodded. “Do you hear us, Hestia? You’ll have an entire League looking after you.”

Diana smiled. “No pressure, baby.”

Kal actually laughed and Diana kissed his cheek. “Talk to Bruce. Talk to Lois. She misses you.”

“I did leave rather abruptly.” He groaned. “I think I quit my job.”

“They’ll take you back. All of them.”

He looked at her. “Diana, I--”

She took his hand. “Kal. _Clark._ We’re friends. Luthor can’t destroy that, no matter how hard he tries.”

He bowed his head and she pressed him to her swelling bosom. She held him close through the long morning as he listened to the sounds of their baby growing in her womb.


End file.
